


Sing Me A Song

by Ozan



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, just a lil bit of fun, mucho cute, the way songfics live in my head rentfree, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozan/pseuds/Ozan
Summary: Ellie and Dina find a karaoke machine while scavenging and fun ensues
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Sing Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don't know what it is but Ellie/Dina songfics just live in my head rent-free. Plus I thought this idea could be super cute to work with, I hope y'all enjoy

Ellie pulled her knife from the neck of the runner and let its body fall to the ground. She straightened back up and looked around the store.

“Do you feel proud of yourself, making me risk my life so you can get your bits and bobs of technology?” Ellie jokingly asked her girlfriend.

Dina laughed and playfully shoved Ellie. “Ellie you are _literally_ one of the most capable people I have ever seen on this entire planet. Besides, if you want the radios to work again, and if you _looooove me_ you’ll make sure I get what I need.”

“Fine, fine, whatever you say. Go ahead and get what all you need, I’m gonna be over here, trying to not get killed,” Ellie said with a laugh. Ellie walked towards the far wall of the store that housed televisions and speaker systems. As she absentmindedly browsed the selection, her eyes fell on a box that was brightly colored and had teenagers holding a microphone and appeared to be singing.

“Hey, I think I got everything I need, you ready to head back?” asked Dina softly, coming up behind Ellie and resting her head on her shoulder.

“Yeah, sure, uhh do you know what this word is?” she asked, pointing to the box in front of her.

Dina looked at the box, “Wha- uh,” she furrowed her brows in concentration, “K- Kara- Kara-okay? What the hell is that?”

“I have no idea, but it looks like they’re singing?”

“Huh?”

“The box is kinda big but I dunno, maybe we can take it back and see if anyone knows what it is? Maybe they can scrap it out for parts if they wanna?”

Dina turned her head and kissed Ellie on the cheek. “Sure babe,” she said and smiled when she saw Ellie’s eyes light up, “But you’re going to be the one who carries it.” Ellie’s smile dropped and she looked at the heavy box.

“Fuuuuuuck,” grumbled Ellie.

“Haveee fun, I’ll meet you back at the horses.”

After a surprisingly short amount of time, Ellie had the box tightly secured to the back of Shimmer and the two girls were on their way back to Jackson. After they were through the gates and had left Shimmer and Japan in the stables, Ellie hoisted the box upon her shoulder and followed Dina to the diner. She was relieved to find Joel, Tommy, and Maria in a corner booth, heads bowed low over a map of the next county over.

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt,” said Dina gently, “Just wanted to stop by and let you know that we got ahold of the radio parts, I’m going to drop them off with Eugene and I bet we’ll have them up and running again within a couple of days.”

Maria smiled brightly, “That’s awesome Dina, thank you guys so much for going out and finding what we need, I’m sure the community will be very grateful.” The attention of the table then shifted to Ellie standing a few feet behind her girlfriend, with the box still upon her shoulder.

“Whatcha got there kiddo?” asked Joel.

Ellie stepped forward and set the box down on the table. “We found this in the electronic store and we have no idea what this word is, so we figured we would bring it back and see if it was anything useful, if not we can part it out and it could still be helpful,” Ellie said with a shrug.

Upon reading the unfamiliar word on the box, the three adults let out sounds of excitement and began to chatter excitedly about their teenage years.

“Sooo, sorry to interrupt whatever exciting moment this is but is anyone going to tell us what the fuck this thing is?” asks Ellie.

“This, kiddo, is a karaoke machine,” says Joel fondly. Ellie and Dina look at each other in surprise.

“Karaoke,” the couple says in unison.

“See I never would have pronounced it that way,” says Dina, and Ellie nods in agreement.

“Okay, well now that we know whatever the hell that word is,” continues Ellie, “What does it mean? What does this thing do?”

“Basically,” Tommy pipes in, “This little machine plays songs but with no words, and then someone gets up and they sing the words to the song. I was a big thing back in the old world. You’d go out to a bar and they’d have karaoke night and you’d get drunk and it would be a super fun time.”

“How do you find only instrumental versions of songs?” asks Dina, “I didn’t even know they used to make those, I’ve never found them before.”

“Well, hopefully, we get lucky and when we open the box there will be some discs included,” Joel said while standing up and pulling out his knife to cut the tape on the box. He opens the cardboard flaps and sure enough, there is a stack of CDs sitting on top of a grey machine.

Ellie picks them up excitedly, “Oh shit this is awesome, songs from waaay old decades all the way right up to when the outbreak happened. We’re going to have so much fun with this.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to make you sing Islands in the Stream with me,” teased Dina.

Ellie gave her a look of fear and utter disbelief, “No, you wouldn’t, you wouldn’t!”

“Okay there, I think it’s ready now,” said Tommy while plugging the last cord into the amp that the town traditionally used during the community dances, “Now we’ll really be able to have a party.”

“What are you gonna sing me?” asked Maria with a smile.

In a complete deadpan, Tommy turned to Maria and said, “Well I was thinking ‘Little Drummer Boy’ could really capture all the love I feel for you.” The two held eye contact for a few seconds before bursting into peals of laughter. The two were busy trying to catch their breath when Joel entered, carrying his guitar.

“Hey hey hey, what’s this going on? No one is allowed to have fun here. This is a fun free zone,” he said while joining in on their laughter. “Are we all set up? It’s almost 7, people will start showing up soon.”

“Yeah, we’re all good brother, just got the last speaker set up. Wanna test it out?”

“Uh sure,” said Joel. “Give me something manly at least.”

“Of course, of course. How could I make you sing anything else? How does Johnny Cash sound?”

“Perfect, I can even play along with it,” he said while pulling his guitar off his shoulder, readying his fingers on the strings. Tommy looked at his wife and winked then hit play. The music started and Joel saw the words as they began to scroll on the small screen in front of him. He very quickly realized it wasn’t the song he anticipated, but rather than let Tommy have the last laugh he decided he would play the game and in his best falsetto, began to sing.

“I made it through the wilderness

Somehow, I made it through

Didn’t know how lost I was

Until I found you

I was beat

Incomplete

I’d been had, I was sad and blue

But you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a vi- “

Joel was interrupted by screams of laughter. He looked around and saw Ellie and Tommy on the ground clutching their stomachs and tears streaming down their faces. Maria, Dina and Jessie stood behind them; jaws dropped in disbelief.

“OH MY GOD! Tell me I did not just witness the toughest man that I know singing Like a Virgin. Fuck, I wish I had a camera. I would have given anything to have that on tape,” said Ellie, while hoisting herself up from the floor. Joel chuckled along with them and hopped down from the stage as various members of the community began to file in. Sounds of excitement filled the air as they got ready to have a taste of the old world once again.

The evening was filled with excitement and laughter. If Dina was asked what her favorite part was, she would admit it was when Jesse and Ellie drunkenly got on stage and sang a terrible cover of Ride Wit Me. But if Ellie was asked what her favorite part of the night was, she’d admit it was near the end of the night when Dina surprised her.

“Okaaay next up it looks like we’ve got Dina doing a song for us, give it up for Dina everyone!!” shouted Michael. Ellie gave her girlfriend a look of confusion before she got up to let her out of the booth.

“What is this all about?” she asked Dina softly.

“Just watch and enjoy,” whispered Dina into Ellie’s ear before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Dina jogged up to the microphone and waved at everyone who was now clapping. She took a moment and then nodded to the guy running the song selector.

A moment later, a soft guitar intro began and Dina locked eyes with Ellie and started to sing.

“Hey little girl is your daddy home?

Did he go and leave you all alone?

I got a bad desire

Oh-oh-oh I’m on fire.

Tell me now baby, is he good to you?

Can he do to you the things that I do

Oh no, I can take you higher

Oh-oh-oh I’m on fire”

The crowd whooped and whistled as Dina finished the verse; growing more confidant now she took the microphone from the stand and began to move through the crowd towards Ellie.

“Sometimes it’s like someone

Took a knife, baby edgy and dull

And cut a six-inch valley

Through the middle of my skull”

She reached Ellie and sat herself down upon her lap. Ellie looked up into Dina’s eyes, almost melting at the look of absolute desire written there. The two of them became completely lost in each other, forgetting entirely that they were in the presence of essentially the entire town.

“At night, I wake up

With the sheets soakin wet

And a freight train runnin

Through the middle of my head

Only you can cool my desire

Oh- oh- oh I’m on fire”

The song track finished on its own accord, and the crowd around them gave thunderous applause, but all the couple knew was each other. In that moment Ellie saw every bit of love and adoration Dina had for her and she knew she could never love another woman. There was only Dina.

“As much as I love this exact scenario,” said Ellie in Dina’s ear, “it might be wise for you to get off of me before I fuck you in front of the entire town.” Dina stood from Ellie’s lap, took her hand, and drug her girlfriend out of the door and down the street towards her house.


End file.
